CCS Love that blossoms
by MistressOfDreams
Summary: Love blooms for our fellow captors\peoples...*NewChapter*
1. CCS part1

Title: "CCS Love that blossoms"

: Hey this is a Fanfic about Card Captor Sakura, I'm going to say that its after Sakura "has" all the cards, including void, its going to pick off after the 2nd movie, with added scenes which were made up in my mind, sorry if this isn't the "proper" like of card captors but I'm adding some things that came up in my mind. (And yes I am going to use some dub names cause I like it like that thanks3):

Summary:

Sakura just sealed the void card while was intended to wipe out her important memory. Instead it attacked Li, even though he didn't forget, Sakura told him her true feelings. Relieved to see he remembers she was ready to jump over the hole that was in between her honey. Everyone was recovering from what the void has done to there little town. Below Madison and Meilin were waking up, same for Tori, Kero, and Julian. Sakura then jumps over the hole, yelling I LOVE YOU, hoping to be caught in Li's arms.

STORY! [Chapter one]

Just as Sakura-Chan jumped into Li-kun's arms, calling "I LOVE YOU", he caught her with all his might, squeezing her tightly in his arms. They both were blushing, and they both were holding each other in their arms. Finally Li pulled her back a bit, then aligned his face with hers smiling, "I love you Sakura", he said softly. Sakura blushed, "Li, I love you, I'm so sorry, I didn't reply sooner, things got." That's all she got out for Li leaned in and kissed her lips gently, shutting her up.

Sakura blushed even more, but she couldn't bear not to kiss him back, so she got the courage and returned his precious kiss, with something of her own. 

Down below Madison rose to her feet, looked around, finally she caught the two lovebirds kissing over on the peer thing. Smiling she whispered, which was directed to Meilin "Looks like she got to tell him." Meilin growled under her breath but smiled, "At least he's happy."

Tori rose, but didn't care much about his surroundings, only he worried about Julian and his little sister. Julian walked over and smiled, he was holding Kero, who was acting like a stuffed animal.

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed everyone waking, she saw her brother and even worse, Julian and Madison and Meilin noticed they're kissing. She pulled back, and lightly pushed him against the wall, which was covered by a piece of building. He looked at her with his gorgeous eyes, as she leaned up and kissed him, but this time it was deeply. His eyes widen for a moment, but he then pressed his lips back against hers, kissing her with all the bottled up passion he had. Even though they were 12, they still loved each other. 

Madison smirked as she saw Sakura push Li and herself behind the block. She put her hands on her hips, "I still got the first kiss on video." Meilin chuckled as she stood beside the lovely Madison. 

Julian nudged Tori, as if saying, "Lets go", but there was no words to describe his nudge. Tori knew what Julian meant, instead of finding Sakura, him and Julian headed towards the park together. Kero happen to sneak away from the grasp of Julian.

Li's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist, while hers were around his neck, there kiss seem to last forever, until Kero made his way over, "EW kid stop biting Sakura!"

The two parted, and were blushing all over there little cheeks. "Sakura are you ok!" cried the little Kero. Sakura had this sweat drop thing over her head, "Eh-heh, I'm fine Kero."

Sakura mumbled an incantation, as wings sprouted from her back; she took Li in her arms, and whispered lightly in his ear, "I love you." Kero looked at Sakura, "You guys ready." With a nod the three flew towards the sky, then floating towards the ground. Sakura's grip around Li was tight, as if she never wanted to let go.

Sakura frowned, as she had to let go of Li when they reached the bottom. Her wings disappeared, as Madison pulled her off to the side, "So....I saw a little lip locking going on Sakura, so you told him?"

Li stood there, he felt sort of awkward, since Meilin was standing right in front of him, and Kero floating around, who just sort of caught them kissing. "So Li", said Meilin in a somewhat normal tone, "Are you guys ok, she did tell you then right?" Li's cheeks flushed with red, as he nodded slowly. "What, tell what, hey come on what are you guys talking about?" said the little Kero. "Shut up suto toy", exclaimed Meilin, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura nodded lightly saying, "Yeah, heh, Madi I love him so much." Madison stepped in and hugged her friend tightly, whispering in her ear, "I know dear..Hehe."

Meanwhile at the park, Julian looked at Tori, in a way that he always has looked at him, which was with love. Julian in fact did love Tori, and Tori felt the same. "Tori you know that we've always been close, and that I have always had feeling's, my heart belongs to you dear Tori." Tori smiled and nodded as if saying he felt the same, he didn't speak, but instead he leaned in and gently kissed Julian's lips. Julian wrapped his arms around Tori, kissing him back ever so gently.

"SUTO TOY, DON'T CALL ME SUTO TOY, I AM THE GREAT KERO BEROS!" shouted the hotheaded Kero. Meilin laughed saying, "Great, hah, you make me laugh, you're a damn suto toy, not the Kero Beros you should be." Kero couldn't take it anymore, so he transformed into "KeroBeros", he then tackled Meilin, laughing, "Whose Great now you little brat!"

Madison and Sakura turned looking at Keroberos keep Meilin pinned to the ground. Li moved away, giving Sakura a look, and then turning walking away silently. Sakura noticed the hint, as she slipped away from Madison. She ran right after him, throwing herself onto him, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head against his back. "Li...." Sakura said softly, breaking out in tears.

Li turned around; lifting her up so that she was face to face with him, smiling her hugged her softly, as she hugged him back. He moved her away a tiny bit; softly wiping her tears away, "Sakura don't cry I love you." She shook her head and spoke, "If only we were older just a bit, we could run away together, we could be together, we could experience stuff that older people do." He ran his hand up caressing her cheek softly, "I know what you mean love", he said softly.

Madison turned around laughing, "Sakura isn't Kero, Sakura?" She noticed Sakura was missing, and then she smirked seeing that Li-kun was also missing. Thinking to herself she grinned, "I'll just let them lovers be heh heh." Kero was to busy putting wrestling moves on Meilin to notice Sakura and Li were missing, the same with Meilin who was getting beaten up by a beast.

[In the park] Tori and Julian were still kissing, with a lot of passion. No one was around since it was near night. Tori slid his tongue deep within Tori's mouth, as the two frenched deeply. Their tongue's twirled together tasting each other's mouth lovingly. Julian broke the kiss, since he was in need of air, smiling he said, "I love you." Tori grinned speaking casually, "Same here, I love you to Julian." 

Ruby Moon was spying all along at the two men who were making out. Her eyes were glaring with pure hatred, as if this girl was jealous. She was hidden well in a tree branch; she wasn't even giving off any aura. "Why that Yue, how could he love damn Tori over me" she whispered to her self. She waited there planning what she would do that could make Yue love her more.

Li took Sakura's hand in his, as he started walking. "Where we going Hun", said Sakura softly, as she held his hand, walking along with him. "Just for a walk", he said grinning. She smiled, holding tightly onto his hand. He walked her to the lake, at this time the moon was shining brightly down upon it. Shimmering the water looked as if it was glowing, glittering right they're before there eyes. 

He sat down under a tree, and pulled her softly onto his lap. She blushed, kissing his cheek gently, "It's so beautiful here." Li smiled wrapping his arms around her holding her close, "Not as beautiful as you Sakura." She smiled leaning softly onto him, as they cuddled together, Li's back was leaning against the tree, while he was holding her. They fell asleep in each other's arms, snuggling with each other all threw out the night. 

[More to come]


	2. CCS part2

Title: CCS Love that blossoms 

Chapter: 2

Author: Kayla (me lol Mistress Of Dreams)

Quick summary:

Well everyone was so and so happy, well everyone but Meilin and Ruby Moon of course. Ruby stalks, and spies all night coming up with plans to win the love of Yue. Things are growing for Li and Sakura, love that will last forever. Love seems to be blossoming all around, but can Ruby start going chaotic? Will Madison and someone hit it off, will there be magic involved? WILL SEE so read (lol).

Chapter Two:

Threw out the night, Sakura and Li were cuddled up together within each others arms, Julian and Tori stayed up all night, sitting in the park, making out and stuff, while Madison stayed over Meilin's along with Kero. But a shadow lurked around, watching, waiting, planning her next move, her name was Ruby moon, and she had fallen in love with Yue, who was in Julian's body.

The sun wasn't out yet, since it was nearly 4am. Everything was peaceful, silent, and everything was still, calm, and a bit dark. Li woke up first since he was used to getting up early, his gaze shifted down at the angelic sleeping girl who was in his arms, on his lap. He smiled caressing her cheek with his hand, as she slept peacefully in his arms. "Sakura, the girl was my enemy in the beginning, became friends in the middle, now lovers at the end", he said softly.

[At the park] Julian was holding Tori's hand as they were sitting upon a bench, not aware that Ruby was in the back round on some tree branch. Ruby couldn't take it any more, her thinking was over, materializing a bow and arrow, she shot multiple arrows towards them, and they were all directed at Tori.

Meilin was sprawled out on her bed, sheets were all a mess, and worse she was snoring. Kero woke up twice because of this, "Damn Meilin, darn brat, she even annoys me sleeping", said the little dude. Madison was gone from where she was sleeping, Kero noticed this and shrugged, dozing back off to sleep.  Meilin started talking in her sleep, "Oh Li, why not me, shut up Kero, Hey Madison you look hot, Sakura back off", she said mumbled up.

Madison was downstairs, having tea with the butler guy, "Thank you so much for tea" she said smiling brightly. "No problem little Tomoyo-chan", he said calling her by her Japanese name. Madison finished her tea making her way back up to the bedroom, "Wonder if the sleepy heads are up" she said grinning. Meilin this time fell off her bed, making a loud "KABOOM" on the ground. Waking up instantly Meilin screeched with pain from the fall. "SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF FOOD", cried Kero who was just woken up for the 8th time by Meilin. Madison rushed in thinking something was wrong, but when she peered in she saw Kero having Meilin pinned to the ground again, this time he was laughing like hell.

[Back at the lake] Li was caressing Sakura's cheek with his hand, as he leaned in kissing her forehead softly. Smiling her sat there holding her, watching her sleep in his arms. Finally Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at her shining knight, "Li-kun good morning love" she smiled leaning up kissing him softly. He smiled returning her kiss, holding her gently within his arms. "I was just watching you sleep, you look so angelic so perfect, so you", he said blushing lightly. She smiled, hugging him closer to herself, resting her head on his chest, as he strokes her hair, holding her back just as close.

Just as the arrows came closer, Yue who was inside Julian sensed them quickly, he thus transformed into Yue, grabbing his lover in his arms, holding his hand out putting up the shield. The arrows bounced off the shield disappearing. Tori saw all this, wondering who the hell could be attacking them. Yue's instincts were to first put Tori in a safe spot, which he did. "Tori, please stay here behind this tree, its safe," he said just before he took into the air. Yue took to the air, flying fast towards the direction the arrows came, with his surprise it was Ruby moon, she was in tears, she was now sitting on the tree branch, her head was hung low.

"Ruby", said the floating Yue, as he approached her standing beside her. Ruby looked up, her face was moist with tears, which were still pouring down her face. "Ruby, what's wrong, why did you attack us", he said concerned. "Us" she whispered, "No it was him", she muttered, looking away. Yue eyes widen as he was confused and also worried, "But why Ruby?" Ruby ignoring his question rose to her feet, she turned her back to him, trying to stop the tears that were coming down so fast. "Damnit Yue, I love you!" she shouted, taking towards the air, flying high up in the sky. Yue stood there, his cheeks just started blushing over his pale skin, and he stood there in silence, those words echoed in his mind. 

"Get the hell off me KERO!" cried Meilin. "Make me for I am the great KEROBEROS," laughed the insane cutie pie. Madison laughed sitting on the bed, watching the two, "Hey come on you guys, lets get showered up, eat, and go find Sakura and Li" she said in a chuckle. "Food!" shouted Kero, de-transforming back to the little Kero he was. "Ow ow, my back" whined Meilin. Madison gently kneeled down helping Meilin to her feet, smiling. Meilin's cheeks got red lightly, but no one noticed, "Thanks Madi."

"Who will be the first to shower", said Madison cheerfully. "You go first, then I will", said Meilin as she pointed the way to the shower. "Thanks Meilin-chan", Madison said walking into the bathroom with a towel and clothes. "Food, food, food", was all that Kero could say. Meilin becoming very inpatient opened the door carelessly, as Madison stood there dripping wet, naked. Meilin's whole face got red, as Madison was just standing there smiling, "I'm almost done Meilin, don't worry." Meilin could not get herself to move, she was over token by Madi's beauty and charm, "So…sor.. Sorry Madison", squeaked Meilin as she backed away, closing the door blushing all over. 

[Meanwhile back to the lake] Li stood up holding her in his arms, smirking he ran right towards the lake, jumping in, holding her still in his arms, as they hit the water. "Bah!" Sakura said, laughing, she dunked her honey under holding him there. Li grabbed her ankle pulling her in with him. Smiling the two looked at each other under water, and kissed gently. They popped up for air, not taking their eyes off each other, for these two have grown close together so fast. "I love you my Sakura-chan", said the wet Li, as he was looking deep within her eyes. "And I love you to my Li-kun" said Sakura lovingly. 

Sakura frowned for a moment sighing, "Li don't you wish time would speed up, and stop just for us, we could.." that's all she could say for Li put his fingers to her lips understanding what she meant. He leaned in to her ear, "Things could happen, if we believe", he said in a whisper, leaning in kissing her again. Smiling she kissed back wrapping her arms around him, as they floated around in the water kissing.

Yue looked up seeing Ruby being attacked by a large panther like thing. His eyes widen as she was getting beaten up badly by the thing. The thing happened to be Spinal Sun, for he didn't look right, there seem to be a certain look in his eyes, that made him seem to be controlled by something. Ruby's body was bleeding her wings were torn, as she was falling from the sky, towards the ground. "RUBY!" screamed Yue, as he flew straight at her, catching her within his arms. She was passed out, and hurt pretty badly, Yue looked up at Spinal who was laughing with glee, "How could you?" Spinal smirked roaring, "I'll be back for more blood", as he said this, he then took flight higher in the air, disappearing out of sight.

Yue flew away down to the ground holding onto Ruby, who was very hurt. Laying her down, he pushed a strand of hair away from her wet\bloody face, leaning down kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry Ruby, that I wasn't there for you" he said in a faint whisper. Her eyes opened barely, as she lifted her hand to his cheek, whispering, "I lo….ve..you…Yu..e." Taking his hand, he placed his on hers which was on his cheek, "I um I well, I love you too." Tori was taken by Spinal, Yue was unaware that he took his lover, for he was to busy with his mistress. Forgetting about Tori, he took her in her arms again, taking to the air, he made his way back to his house. When getting there he set her down on Julian's bed, after removing her torn clothing, he also put bandages along her wounds. Covering her naked body with a warm blanket, he kissed her gently, "Rest now", whispering to her.

Madison, Meilin and Kero were now eating, of course it was Kero's 2nd dish, but yes they were eating. "Almost ready guys?" said Madison. "Mhm, yes!" shouted Meilin still embarrassed from earlier. "Oh hush Meilin", Kero said smacking her with his little tail. The three then started out, looking for there friends, Li and Sakura.

[Back to the Lake] Li carried Sakura out of the lake, holding her still, as if he never wanted to let go of her. "Li-kun, Let's just run away together", she said burying her head in his chest. Smiling, Li held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head gently, "One day." She kept her arms wrapped around him, he still held onto her gently. "Sakura, I'm never going to leave your side, I'm staying with you now and forever," he whispered in her ear softly. Smiling she leaned up and kissed his lips deeply, as he kissed back ever so deep, Sakura mumbled, "Forever love." 

[more to come] 


End file.
